one shot A squidmas story
by imagininator
Summary: David was thinking of asking someone to a date on squidmas day. Will she accept? note: contains minor shipping stuff with the squid sisters, I will not continue until people are ok with it. here is my christmas story, merry christmas and happy holidays everyone!


The sun rays beamed on my eyes as I lazily opened my eyes _wait… what day is it today?_ I turned in my warm bed to pick up my phone, the date showing the 25th of december. _Wait! It's squidmas day!_ As I sat up straight in the bed. I saw the presents that lay on the side of my bed, one for Callie, and one for Marie, I roll out of bed, singing "have yourself a merry little squidmas" to myself as I do my morning routines. Soon My phone buzzed as soon as I finished my breakfast. "I wonder who it is." as I picked up the phone. Smiling as I saw marie's phone number and picture showing up as I answer it "hello?"

"Morning charger boy. Callie, the captain, and I would like to invite you to my house and it starts in 3 hours. Wanna come?"

"I don't believe that the salt queen is inviting me to her house for squidmas. Yes. I'll come."

"Alright. See you then." As she hangs up. I walk over to the presents, nervous about what to do. Despite knowing the two celebrities for a little bit. I actually grew fond of Marie, or as I started accidentally referring her as, Bianca. Inside her present, was our one photo together alone, with a poem that I wrote together with my dad hoping to ask her for the date. In Callie's present, I got her a add-on for the roller that she holds made by sheldon with a friendly letter as well. Soon I get a text from Callie.

'Are you coming?! ;)' the text says, I look at the phone clock to see the time being 3 hours later _oh great zapfish!_ _I'm late!_ I hold the phone

'Oh shoot! I'm so sorry! Give me 5 or so minutes!' I replied as I bolted out of the door, grabbing my keys and my presents and running down the street, trying not to drop any of the three gifts that I had planned for them. Soon arriving at the snow-covered front door to marie's house. I walk up the steps and gently lower the presents, Knocking on the door a few moments later.

"Coming!" a familiar upbeat voice greets me before the door flies open. "David!" Callie says as she bear hugs me, almost kicking the presents out of the front door. I hug her back

"Woah! Hey callie!" I say chuckling as I hug her back. "Think you can let me in?" She breaks the hug and gives me a indignant pout.

"Alright… but you better let me bear hug you when we get in there!" she says excitedly. I nod as I bring my gifts in, setting them with the rest of the gifts by the christmas tree. Callie soon bear hugs me as I hug her back for quite a while before we were broken by a voice.

"Well well. Someone not willing to say hi? Or to busy hugging my cousin?" a sassy voice fills the room. I look to the source of the voice and see marie standing there giving her usual trademark sassy smile. I break the hug with Callie and walk to Marie.

"Hello salt queen." as we exchanged a hug. Staying like that for quite a while before breaking.

"Aww… you two are so cute! Did you say you are dating yet David?" Marie and I simply said nothing to callie's question as our face turns beat red. _Oh well.. At least she's close._

"N-no! Not yet callie!" I call back embarrassed as I break the hug with marie, clearly seeing the red on her face. As the three of us walk to the couch, callie chuckling the whole way. Soon marie and I take a deep breath as all three of us talk about our lives, played some games, and even sang some squidmas songs as we passed the time, waiting for the magic moment. The captain coming in halfway through our conversation to join us while I notice marie would start to inch closer and closer to me.

Sooner or later the moment arrives and the captain sees the clock. "Ah see that it's time for the presents to be open." as we all walk to the christmas tree. Grabbing all the ones that had our name on the tags. The captain opening his gifts first and smiles as he hugs his two grandkids. Soon I went next. Opening the gift from marie to show a picture of the three of us taking a fun selfie, with her standing a little closer to me than usual. I smile as I gave her a hug, feeling her arms around my back just a few moments later.

"Thank you marie."

"No problem David." As we broke the hug and I open the present from Callie. Revealing a replica muffler from my e-liter, on it the engraving "friends forever. Callie and David." I smiled as gave the more energetic of the two a hug. She of course bear hugging me.

"Yay! I'm glad that you like this!" I know that she is the more energetic of the two and probably the more innocent of the two. So this was normal.

"Yep." As I sat down. Callie then opens hers. I saw her face looking like a kid at a candy store. As I saw her open up the presents, hugging marie, the captain and I after opening our gifts for her. Lastly came marie. She opened Callie's present first, the two soon hugging each other with smiles one their faces after she saw what it was, a gift to go to the beach and she could take someone with her. Then she opened The captains, which revealed a bamboozler which was really close to the one that currently serves as his cane.

"Ah though the lass could use the extra support." He jokes, Callie, Marie, and I chuckles

"And here I thought I was the young one." Marie sassed, before smiling and giving her grandpa a hug.

Soon the only gift that was sitting on her lap was the one from me. _This is it… moment of truth._ "David? You alright?" Callie looked at me, a little curious look on her face. I shook the thought off

"I'm fine… just thinking of something from my life."

"You sure?" Marie chimed in.

"Yea." I said reassuring I saw her relax and open the present. Showing the photo of her and I when we were caught by some cameras alone. Then she saw the envelope _hope she can say yes…._

"What's this?" Marie looked at me curiously.

"Read it yourself." All I got was a nod as she opened up the letter.

"I'll read it.. wait.. is this a poem?"

"Yep."

"Alright.." she clears her throat.

" _when some see you,_

 _They see a magnificent queen,_

 _Bestowed in beauty, grace and wit._

 _When some see you._

 _They see a life,_

 _Worthy put on their wedding clothes for._

 _But when I see you._

 _I see a life so caring, so benevolent, so warm_

 _My heart cannot bear to hold itself in at the sight of your true beauty._

 _So all i ask for is this on this squidmas day_

 _Will the squid who stole my heart away allow me to take her on a date?"_

The whole room was silent for a bit after marie reads the poem, I could see her shuffling towards me a little nervously. The captain soon stifling a yawn as he sees the clock. "Well looks here,this ol' squid gotta sleep. Merry squidmas fellers."

I shake my head violently as I waved at the captain cuttlefish. "Good night sir. Merry squidmas to you too" As the living room remained quiet. Soon Marie and callie both stifle yawns of their own. "Tired?"

"Not yet." Marie says as I saw a red tint can be seen on her face, I myself could feel my face heating up as well. "This charger boy.." she stopped as she soon gives a huge yawn, bobbing her head. I could see callie chuckling at the sight.

"I think this would be saved for another time then." I mentioned. "For now, it seems that the salt queen shall get some rest." she nods as she gets a small piece of paper, scribbling something before handing it to me.

"Read it when you have time." her sass overflowing in her words as her tiredness shows. "For now. Merry squidmas David." I nod as well.

"Merry squidmas Marie." I echoed as my face feels like it's heating up as marie left the room. _I hope it's something good… what if-_

"So, what did marie say?!" callie's voice broke my trance.

I shake my head to open the brown colored note note to read it, a small smile forming on my face. _This… is going to be the weirdest year ever._ _For better, or for worse._


End file.
